I Didn't Know
by lovesTwilight13
Summary: What Bella didn't know as she made a desperate wish on a shooting star, was that it would result in the Cullen's coming to town, and ultimately, a life-changing experience.


Thanks for checking this out! 'Tis my first story, so it might not be great. I'd love some constructive criticism! Sorry it's such a short chapter, it's just supposed to set the scene.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just write a story based of SM's awesomeness!**

Bella's POV:

The sky was falling. Alright, maybe that was slightly melodramatic. Nevertheless, the weather was hardly pleasing.

It was a typical Forks day. Buckets upon buckets poured from the sky, with no regard whatsoever for the people down under.

Maybe I should go back and talk about myself.

Hello, my name is Bella. I'm 5'4, a fact I don't like, I'm ridiculously pale, with brown hair that's impossible to tame, and I'm a dreamer.

No, I don't constantly walk around with my head in the clouds. Rather, I just hope for something new. Someone new. Someone to take me out of the mundane.

And with that little wish, my life changed.

I moved here to Forks three months ago, and already the days blend in together, one canvas of nothing.

Again, melodramatic. But I'm bored. I live with my father, after my mother died in a car crash. A car crash that sent me from my hometown of Phoenix to here, in this small town.

As my mother catapulted out of that front seat, I was catapulted here.

But this story isn't about loss of family, and my despair over the subject. No, it's about hope and finding yourself the journey of life. It's mostly about love, though.

This story of mine truly begins two months ago. I had been driving home after school, being bored. It was Friday night, and I had nothing to do. I went home and read Wuthering Heights for about the millionth time until it became dark and I went to bed, as Charlie, my father, was working late. He's the Police Chief.

Like I was saying, I went to sleep. In the middle of the night, however, something woke me up. Something bright. Something outside my window.

I walked over to the clear glass and looked out to the lush forest. The light was coming from the sky. From the stars. Then it struck me: it was a shooting star.

I'm not naive. I know that no amount of wishing could bring my mother and the passenger in the car, Phil, otherwise known as my step-father, back. So I didn't wish for that.

Instead, I wished for something completely different.

_Dear mysterious otherworldly presence, I'd love something, someone, and anyone new. Someone to take me out of this boredom. _

At this point I glanced around my room and my gaze landed on Wuthering Heights.

_I want someone to love me. Someone completely out of the ordinary and very different to love me, and care about me. Thank you. _

I can't really truly say that I believed that anything would happen. In fact, if anything other than what followed happened, I wouldn't think the two occurrences were linked. Just pure coincidence.

But it wasn't anything else. What happened was so unbelievably amazing and pure, that it could only have been magic, caused by that wish.

For as I went to bed that night, dubious of any reaction to my wish, little did I know that my life would soon be changed completely, turned upside down, moving so fast that I could barely keep up.

It was amazing. But, like most amazing things, it could not last. I could not be happy forever. Something had to get in the way.

Confused? You should be. I'll continue explaining.

I slept well that night, a deep sleep that nothing could penetrate. I didn't see the light outside my window begin to glow, brighter and brighter, and the shooting star seemed to come closer. I didn't see this almost blinding flash, or the loud pop that followed it. In fact, I doubt anyone heard it, or saw the light. Anyone excluding one.

There was no proof that it even existed, had I not been told otherwise.

I didn't know that subsequent to the loud pop, a house on the outskirts of town was randomly bought, and that the new people would move in very soon, less than 24 hours later. This sudden moving in would cause gossip, of course, in a town as small as this. And there was much to talk about these people.

No one in town knew about these new people, but some people in La Push did, as I'd find out later.

Maybe the term "people" isn't correct. Amazingly beautiful individuals would be better. Super powered humanoids would be ever better. Vampires would be best.

Like I told you, I didn't know any of this then. No, I was asleep. I was in my comfortable little bed, completely unaware of the proceedings.

The next morning, I woke up with the daylight glow, not to be confused with actual sun, streaming in through my window.

I walked downstairs to meet a Charlie getting reading for a fishing trip.

"Good morning, Bella. You know I hate to leave you alone, but I'm told that the fish are really biting today!" he said.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind at all. I take after you, I don't mind some quiet and being alone!" I replied.

With a laugh, he was out of the door.

After getting ready for the day, and having breakfast, I decided to fill up my cars tank, as it was low on gas.

The town was, as to be expected, abuzz with conversation about the mysterious newcomers.

Their moving in was so sudden, and their names were on everyone's lips. The Cullens.

Not much was known about them, except that the father figure was named Carlisle and he was a doctor, and allegedly a very good one at that.

At the time, I didn't think much about it. I didn't know that this family, one member in particular, would shake my world.

I didn't know what I know now.

I didn't know that I would be in this position, in the face of danger.

Even knowing all that I knew know, I don't think I would have changed a thing.


End file.
